Kiss Of Blood
by Mr. Blu- All Will Be Well
Summary: "Was me," Annie whispered with a deadly tone. "Kidnapping you and showing you you're just as sick as I am not enough to get you to notice me?" MikAnni masochism fanfic, You have been warned, MOFO.


Mikasa Ackerman awoke, unsure of where she was, her head hitting something cold and hard as it snapped back. The force of the blow ached, and she winced slightly. Looking around, Mikasa noticed the room around her was...not hers, that was for sure. Clothes were strewn across a bed to her right, ODM straps, jackets, Cadets uniforms, as well as...other things that made her eyes widen. A television that had long since succumb to a static, the patterns playing out a strange light on the wall it faced. A window occupied the wall opposite her. The curtains almost covered it completely, but Mikasa could hear rain on the roof, as well as the distant sound of thunder.

"Good," a voice said. "You're awake."

Mikasa tried to turn, but soon found that she was tied around the wrists and ankles. Apparently also gagged, as she couldn't speak due to a rag within her mouth.

A form began to rise out of the bed, one Mikasa had not noticed upon her first inspection of the room. Definitely female, she had very light blonde hair, ice colored eyes, and an aquiline shaped nose. Mikasa didn't look any longer, for, after the woman had turned on a lamp, her nudity was realized, and Mikasa knew who it was.

Annie Leonhardt.

"Hey there," the other girl said, a look in her eye that was not _at all_ Annie. "Nice nap?" Annie approached Mikasa very closely, and ran her hand down the side of the black haired girl's face very softly as she licked her lips. The hand was very cold, and so Mikasa shied away from it as much as she could. "Mmmmm...this is better than anything _I_ could ever dream up, you know?" Annie whispered in her ear. "It took me forever to get up the courage to do this..." a small smirk crossed her lips as she continued. "And I have to say...seeing you like this was worth it."

And then something cold and wet touched Mikasa's earlobe, and she shivered. A tongue, perhaps? She could feel her cheeks heat and turn red from the...treatment, she supposed.

"Was it nice?" Annie asked as she delicately removed the gag from her captive's mouth.

Somehow, Mikasa found the resolve to speak.

"Y-yes."

Now it was Annie's turn to blush.

"Can I let you down now without you leaving?"

"I can't promise that," Mikasa replied.

"Then be prepared."

Annie somehow positioned herself to be able to sit on Mikasa's leg, and put her lips to the other girl's neck. Mikasa's cheeks were a furious red as Annie bit down, both good and bad feeling stemming from it. Her companion immediately began sucking on the wound, drawing as much of the black haired girl's blood into he mouth as she could. And then, sensing it to be a more expedient route, began licking from it, and Mikasa's neck was freezing as it stood.

She couldn't frigging believe this. She was getting off from being bitten.

Next Annie moved down to her clavicle. The blonde's tongue swirled around the bone, earning the quietest possible sound from Mikasa. Annie stopped, her face inquisitive.

"What was that?"

Mikasa turned her head away from Annie, ashamed. Certainly this wasn't her enjoying the blonde's ministrations? It couldn't be. She wasn't "into" this sort of thing.

'You asked for it..."

Annie resumed, but steadily increased her pace. Mikasa could barely contain herself. Swirl after swirl after swirl was applied, and it was all she could do to keep herself from melting into a puddle on the floor. She began to feel something wet dripping onto her shoe and soaking through her sock. It didn't bother her in the least. She looked down and saw blood smears from her neck all over her upper chest where Annie's head currently was. What a shower she'd need. Annie went faster, and then suddenly bit down.

That did it for Mikasa. A long, drawn out moan escaped her lips, definite. Absolute. She silently cursed herself. She'd lost it and busted up in front of Annie. How weak was she?

In any event, Annie had won. Her companion was too far into the gorge to pull herself back up.

Annie smirked, blood staining her face and teeth. "Safe to say you won't run away?"

Mikasa hung her head in defeat. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be alone and not have to face her true nature.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

The tightness around her wrists and ankles was slackened, then disappeared as she fell to the floor. Annie caught her, and put into her hands a pair of long, fake nails. The redness that seemed to coat them like faded paint told Mikasa just what they were used for.

"Put them on," Annie said, her voice husky.

Mikasa obeyed, and Annie sat down in her lap again, leaning forward and gesturing to her shoulders.

Mikasa was hesitant about this. What would Annie do if she was hurt? Mikasa didn't want to be hurt back...or did she? It was all a jumble of thoughts and conflicting ideals forced into her head by the events of the night.

"I...I can't," she whispered. "I just can't, Annie."

Annie's eyes hardened, and then resumed their natural indifference. "Fine then,"she said, her voice dead.

Mikasa got up and walked towards the door, but before she made it even a few feet, Annie had her by the shoulders. Annie's own fingernails dug in, and Mikasa bit her lip. Eve when being attacked, this dreadful condition rang soundly in her flesh and in her bones? Annie put her on the floor, hands still locked firmly in the other girl's shoulders.

"Was me," Annie whispered with a deadly tone. "Kidnapping you and showing you you're just as sick as I am not enough to get you to notice me?"

Mikasa closed her eyes, for fear that Annie would give her more insult. But in an instant, instead of sweet pain in her shoulders, she felt soft, cold touches on her hands. Were they wet towels, or perhaps ice? No, it was not a wet cold. This that she felt was a very dry, supple cold. Her eyes opened again, and there was Annie's face. It was less than an inch from hers. As much as Mikasa was ashamed of herself that night, she had to admit that Annie was beautiful. Her face all smeared with blood...it chilled the very marrow in the black haired girl's bones.

And then Annie was kissing her, drawing her close against the side of the blonde's bed, her small, cold hand grabbing a fistful of black hair. Now...this...this was something Mikasa could at least try to picture. Sexual pleasure from injury, who could? Apparently Annie could. Enjoying a pretty good kiss? That was something she could appreciate.

All too soon, the kiss of blood was over, and Mikasa could taste iron on her tongue.

"Look..."Annie stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry for...kidnapping you and all. You can go now, if you want."

To the blonde's surprise, Mikasa jumped on her again, catching Annie's lips with her own in a wet French kiss.

"Never," she said the next morning, curled up next to Annie in bed. "I'll never leave you."


End file.
